Thanks for making it rain
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: Lucy bumps into a certain someone. They talk and is our Celestial spirit mage falling for him. T just in case. Please give it a chance


**Thank you for making it rain**

Disclaimer: I dont own anything just the plot.

Lucy Heartfilia was walking out of the guild when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't- Oh! Hi Lyon I didn't expect to see you here." she said surprised.

"Hello Lucy-san is Juvia here today?" he asked, you could practically see the hearts around him.

"Lyon . . . didn't you here the news? Gray finally confessed to Juvia, they're on a mission." She said worried that the news would crush the ice mage.

"Oh . . . okay" Lyon said, the ice mage was heartbroken.

"Lyon would you like to go to a café with me?"She asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I would like that."Lyon said smiling.

Lucy beamed at him and before they started walking towards the café she said "And you can call me Lucy. It's only fair since I call you Lyon"

~During the walk~

"Lyon? If you don't mind me asking, why do like Juvia?"Lucy asked looking at him innocently.

Lyon was taken back. Why did he like Juvia so much?

"Juvia is the most beautiful woman I've met, she's sweet, kind and strong, not only that but she was like a breath of fresh air for me. When everything else was boring and uninteresting, she was different and exciting."

"Lyon are you sure that you love Juvia?"

"No, right now I don't know. If someone asked me before I would have said yes in a heartbeat."

"But now you don't understand your feelings anymore do you"

Lyon nodded.

"Lyon I know its difficult and confusing, that's how I felt towards Natsu. I thought I loved him, but I was only grateful, grateful that he brought him to Fairy Tail, grateful that he saved me from my past. That's all it was. Lyon I don't think you love Juvia at all"

"Neither do I. I don't know anymore, when you told me that Gray and Juvia were together it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Lucy I'm not in love with Juvia"

~Silence~

She smiled at him and said "We're here"

~Inside the Café~

"What would you like?"Asked the waitress when they were seated.

"Jasmine tea and a slice of Strawberry cake please" said Lucy.

"Same for me please" said Lyon.

"Such a cute couple"

"Oh w-were n-not a couple", said Lucy blushing a color that would give Erza's hair a run for her money.

"Sure you aren't" she winked at Lucy.

"So Lyon tell me about yourself" said Lucy trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything" she exclaimed.

"Well I'm Lyon Bastia an Ice-make mage of Lamia Scale. I like Earl Grey tea, strawberry cake and I love Harry Potter."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia a Celestial Spirit mage of Fairy Tail. I Like Jasmine tea, strawberry cake and I also love Harry Potter."

"Copy-cat" said Lyon teasing.

"I guess we just have a lot in common", she stuck her tongue out at him.

He just chuckled "Who's your favorite character?"

"Sirius Black" she stated.

"Why?"he asked curious to why the blondes favorite character would be Sirius Black. Not that he had anything against him, just curious.

"I think he's just misunderstood, people think of him as a killer when in reality he was innocent. With that said whos your favorite character Lyon?"

"The Weasley twins"

"Eh! Why?", curious as to why the Ice mage would like the trouble making duo.

"I find them very amusing"

Lucy nodded, "I know this might be a bit embarrassing but I'm glad I bumped into you" she said blushing.

"Awww is little Lucy falling for me" said Lyon teasing causing her to blush even more.

"I think I am" Lucy mumbled so low Lyon barely heard it.

"Your food is here" said the waitress "and I'm sorry but they only had one slice of medium cake left"

"Its fine will share it"

"Such an adorable couple" she squealed then left.

They both sweatdropped.

Lucy took the first bite "This is really good" she marveled "Say ah"

Lyon opened his mouth to ask why but before he could say anything Lucy stuck the fork in his mouth and blushed realizing they just had an indirect kiss.

"It is" he said then laughed.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Lyon took a napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth, causing her to blush yet again.

'Why can he make me blush so easily? Am I really falling for Lyon Bastia?' she thought.

"You look so cute when you blush Lucy-chan" he teased yet again.

"Lyon-kun how can I not blush when I have such a cute Ice mage in front of me""she teased back.

Lyon pretended to look around "I didn't know you had a thing for Gray" he joked

"Speaking of which, Juvia did say something about making it rain. Oh well."

A couple more hours past as the two mages sat there just talking and teasing each other. After a while they decided to go to the park.

"Poor Sherry must have been so embarrassed" said Lucy.

"She was. She didn't look me in the eye at all that week.

Rain started pouring really hard but both mages didn't seem to mind.

"Lyon one last question before you goes back to Lamia?"Lucy said blushing like a tomato.

Lyon nodded slightly with a bit of hesitation. As long as she was talking to him, a million questions was no big deal. During the short time they spent together the Celestial Spirit mage captured his heart.

"Do you like kissing when it's raining?"

He smiled, he couldn't believe his luck. He leaned down, taking her chin and slowly kissed her soft chaste lips.

Mental note to self: Thank Juvia for making it rain.

**A/N: Thank you to Psychogoth and her PJO story Do you like Shakespeare? Please go check it out and if you're wondering I did not copy anything except the last part. All credit goes to her.**


End file.
